Tyson Miller
|type = Anti-Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = Himself |homeworld = |firstepisode = A.D. 2019: Rider 3 Has Arrived! (production order) OPERATION: KAMEN RIDER (chronologically) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Matthew Chozick }} , nicknamed is a mysterious arms dealer who transforms into , one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana. An arms dealer by day, and a soldier at night. Miller is a former SEAL Team Six operative and CIA Agent assigned to a multinational task force unit stationed in Japan to combat corrupted HumaGears and MetsubouJinrai.net, joining with him is British SAS soldier Bruno R. Westbrook. History Gus is a shady weapons smuggler with a U.S. military background. Establishing his business in Japan, Gus also gets involved in the war between humanity and rogue s while keeping himself in low profile. Personality Miller is a down-to-earth, but experienced veteran soldier who never lets his emotions cloud his judgment in times of daunting situations. He possesses vast knowledge of modern warfare and weapons, and has the cunning, resourcefulness, and awareness of his surroundings; making good use of them to achieve the success of his mission. He is also shown to be laid-back and witty individual, often making quips at the expense of others. For unexplained reasons, Miller is always seen wearing his signature baseball cap wherever he goes. He is quick to anger if anyone tries to touch his cap in any way. During their night offs, he and Bruno are often seen hanging out at the Honey Select nightclub. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Being an experienced soldier and his time with American special forces, Miller is a naturally-gifted marksman capable of firing without failing his target either long or short distance. *'Fourth Wall Interaction': Miller is capable of interacting with the audiences, going far as to reference other works and media and even past Kamen Rider series. This trait is shared with his partner, Bruno. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.7 cm. *'Rider Weight': 93.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 19.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 33.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.7 seconds is Avenger's dolphin-based , accessed by using the Sniping Dolphin Progrise Key in the . Sniping Dolphin can be seen as the superior version to Kamen Rider Vulcan Shooting Wolf in terms of long-ranged combat, down to improved aiming accuracy. Avenger's stats in this form outclasses even the likes of Vulcan and Horobi when it comes to punching and kicking power, but still loses to the former when it comes to running speed. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 121-123, Zero-One Profiles: Katana Episode 4 - Wrecking Rhinos= Wrecking Rhinos Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Avenger's rhinoceros-based form, accessed by using the Wrecking Rhinos Progrise Key in the . Appearances: Zero-One Profiles: Katana Episode TBA - Hunting Eagle= Hunting Eagle Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Avenger's eagle-based form, accessed by using the Hunting Eagle Progrise Key in the . Appearances: Zero-One Profiles: Katana Episode TBA }} - Super= }} }} Equipment Devices * - transformation device * - transformation trinket Weapons *Attache Sniper *Fafnir - Avenger's customized combat knife, used in tandem with the ShotRiser. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tyson "Gus" Miller is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Brutus in , at the same time providing the English version voice for the character. As Kamen Rider Avenger, his suit actor is |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}}, who is previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Taki. Etymology Kamen Rider Avenger's name comes from the , a gatling autocannon mounted on the aircraft, as well as the , an American-made self-propelled surface-to-air missile (SAM) system. His name is also derived from ' superhero team of the . Notes *Avenger is the first non-primary Rider to make a early-bird debut in the preceding series since . *Miller is the second non-Japanese Kamen Rider after . **His actor, Matthew Chozick, is the fourth non-Japanese actor to portray a Rider, preceded by ( ) in , ( ) in , and ( ) in . *The way he transforms into Avenger differs, if not entirely, from both and ; as he pulls the trigger of the in Gun Mode (like Fuwa) before equipping it on his Z-CON belt (in a similar gesture how Yua does her transformation with the ShotRiser in Belt Mode). **During transformation, Miller executes a dance technique from the post-chorus of 's . *Given Miller's U.S. military background, Kamen Rider Avenger's forms are analogous to certain branches of the United States Army and Special Operations Command. Fittingly, both forms fit the sea, air, and land thematic. **Sniping Dolphin: & (MARSOC) **Wrecking Rhinos: (namely, the ) **Hunting Eagle: ( ) **Chrono Dragon: Delta Force Appearances Category:Katana Riders Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Characters Category:Mystery Figure